Shadow In Love: KuroMomo
by thatcoolguy17
Summary: After a few dates, Tetsuya Kuroko and Satsuki Momoi are officially a done deal but what happens when the "Miracles" hear about their hidden relationship, how wil they react? Will they adjust to their relationship or will they sabotage it? Better summary than my other fanfics nice. Please do read :)
1. Chapter One: Our Little Secret

It was just a normal day in Teiko Middle

School. The bell just rang, kids running

in the school before they get their tardy

slips and classes are just starting.

The school was home to 5 basketball

prodigies known as the Generation of

Miracles and the phantom sixth man.

They started their day with their usual

routine, Aomine sleeping as usual, Kise

was being adored by his fans,

Murasakibara eating his junk food,

Midorima reading his usual book, Akashi

looking outside the window and both

Kuroko and Momoi paying attention to

their Math teacher.

"Ladies! Please sit down!" yelled the

Math teacher.

"But we want to be with our Kise"

exclaimed a girl from the herd.

"Ugh I think you should listen to him..."

sighed the yellowed haired boy.

"Ok Kise" all the girls said at once.

"Thank Kami," mumbled the teacher.

"And now clas-"

"ZzzzzzZzz" snored loudly Aomine.

"DAIKI!" yelled the teacher again.

"W-what?" the dark blue haired boy

yawned.

"Stop sleeping in my class" the teacher

remarked.

"Ok ok," he moved back into his seat.

"I'll stop."

"Ok now I'm setting you guys up into

teams of 3-5" the teacher said while

reading off from his list.

After an endless list, "Daiki, Ryouta, and

Shintaro, team 5. Seijuro, Atsushi,

Tetsuya, and Satsuki, team 6. Now you

all have your assignments, begin."

Aomine, Kise, and Midorima got

together while Akashi, Kuroko, Momoi,

and Murasakibara also got together.

Team 5 got one corner closer to the

door while Team 6 got the other corner

closer to the window.

"So Aominecchi," Kise started the

conversation. "Did you not get sleep

last night?"

"No," Aomine still drifting off to sleep.

"My sister kept on annoying me."

"Idiot," Midorima said while adjusting

his glasses. "Stop blaming others for

your failures."

"Hey the only one that can blame me is

me" Aomine retorted.

As Team 5 was settling in, Team 6 has

already started.

"Why does the Math teacher always call

us by our first name?" Murasakibara

said while eating his potato chips.

"Well because he's obviously from

America" retorted Akashi.

"That's true," Kuroko said while

concentrating on his work. "What did

you get for number 21?"

"I got 25" answered Momoi.

"I got that too" said both Kuroko and

Akashi.

"Oi," Murasakibara flailing his work

around. "Mind doing my work Akashi?"

"Do you want to die?" Akashi retorted

back.

"No but I'm lazy to do it" remarked

Murasakibara.

"Are you going to be like this during

practice?" Momoi said angrily.

"Mayb-" Murasakibara was interrupted.

"IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Midorima yelled out towards Aomine.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING!?

I'M COPYING YOUR WORK!" Aomine

yelled back.

"Guys please jus-" Kise was interrupted.

"GO DIE!" Both Aomine and Midorima

yelled at Kise.

"Here we go again" said the Math

Teacher.

The bell rang. Everybody had gone to

their 2nd period class which was

Biology. They sat down in their usual

spots which was all the way to the

back. The bell rang again.

"Ok class today we're dissecting a frog,"

said the Biology teacher. "I'm going to

pair you up into 2."

While the teacher was naming the pairs,

Akashi noticed that Midorima had not

brought his "special" item of today.

"Midorima."

"Hmm?" Midorima looked into the

direction in where the voice came from.

"Yes Akashi?"

"I noticed that you did not bring a

special item today" Akashi asked.

"Well I didn't have to," Midorima

answered. "Today, Oha Asa said that

glasses are today's special item."

"Oh really?" snickered Aomine.

"Yes Idiot," Midorima retorted back at

Aomine. "Anyways, for the first time

today's lucky day comes between both

Aquarius and Taurus."

"Look at that Momocchi and Kurokocchi

are lucky today" Kise looked at Kuroko

and Momoi.

"Well," Midorima snickered. "Today isn't

your lucky day Kise."

"W-what?!" Kise stuttered.

"Kise and Aomine, your pair number 10"

the teacher said.

"Ok" both boys said.

"Akashi and Midorima, you 2 are make

up pair 11" the teacher said again.

"Yes ma'am" said Midorima.

"And you three, Kuroko, Momoi, and

Murasakibara makeup pair 12" the

teacher looked at the trio.

"Wait," Momoi was confused. "I thought

you said a pair of 2?"

"That's right but," the teacher cleared

things up. "As you see, Murasakibara

would have been left out without a

partner. And besides, last time I left him

work by himself he was mixing

chemicals with his junk food so now he

has 2 of you to look after him."

"Well," Murasakibara mumbled. "At least

now I won't do that."

Each pair got together and started on

dissecting the frog.

"So," Murasakibara said while eating his

chips. "What are you guys gonna do?"

"As you can see we're dissecting a

frog," Kuroko refreshed Murasakibara's

memory. "And by we, I mean just me

and Momoi-san."

"Oi," Momoi was angry at that last

note. "Why isn't he helping Tetsu?"

"Do I have too explain?" Kuroko stares

at Momoi.

"Oh ok" she smiled once again.

"Wait what just happened?,"

Murasakibara said while almost biting

his lip. "Usually Sa-chin would be all

flustered and trying to know what Kuro-

chin said. What just happened?"

"Nothing really" both Momoi and Kuroko

said at the exact same time.

Murasakibara just stood there puzzled

trying to workout what happened.

"Oi Kise!" Aomine yelled at Kise. "Are

you even paying attention to me?"

"Yes I am!" Kise retorted back.

"Then why aren't you writing down our

findings?!" He snapped back at Kise.

"Well maybe it's because you have my

pencil!" Kise said while struggling to get

his writing utensil back from Aomine.

"We're gonna fail this you know!"

"You're right" Aomine gave Kise back

his pencil.

"Aho" Midorima said towards Aomine.

"You got something to say carrot?"

Aomine insulting Midorima.

"Ca-carrot!?" Midorima was shocked to

know that Aomine called him by a

vegetable.

"Please calm down gu-" Kise interrupted

once again.

"Go die!" Both Aomine and Midorima

said towards Kise.

"My my," said Akashi. "Just go back to

your assignment Daiki. Or would I have

to kill you?"

"Do you always threa-" Aomine's mouth

was covered by Kise's hand.

"Now now Aomine, don't want to

remember you today as the person who

was murdered today don't you?" Kise

said while restraining Aomine.

Aomine just glared back with anger.

The day progressed just fine. The bell

for 6th period rang. It was finally lunch

time. The school was serving beef stew.

Each member got stew and a variety of

drinks and fruit were all different from

each other. They all sat at a desk

outside of the school.

"It's very sunny isn't it?" Akashi said

while setting his lunch tray.

"It is" answered Midorima.

They were all enjoying they're meal.

Kise, Aomine, Akashi and Murasakibara

sat at one side of the table while the

other side was sat by Midorima, Kuroko

and Momoi. The first 2 to finish eating

were Murasakibara and Kuroko. They

sat down again.

"Hey Ki-chan let's switch drinks"

suggested Momoi.

"Hmm," Kise thought it through. "Sure I

do like raspberry than lemonade."

They switched drinks.

"Oi Midorima" Aomine said trying to get

Midorima's attention.

"What do you want?" Midorima said

with an angry tone in his voice.

"You gonna finish that pudding or

what?" asked Aomine.

"No but I'm not giving it to you idiot"

retorted Midorima.

"Oi-" Aomine was cut off.

"Do you have to be so loud?" asked

Akashi.

"Sorry" Aomine apologized.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" Kuroko

said while getting up from his seat.

"I'll go with you Kurokocchi!" Kise

tagged along with Kuroko.

"Ok" they both walked in back in school.

"So how do you want to settle this?"

Murasakibara asked Aomine.

"Settle what?" Aomine said.

"The pudding" remarked Murasakibara.

"Now wait a min-" Midorima was cut

off.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors!" Aomine

suggested.

"Good," said Akashi. "You shall be warn

that I'm good at that game."

"Now Akashi-kun is playing!? Momoi

was shocked at the revelation.

"But I said no.." Midorima mumbled.

While Akashi, Aomine, and Murasakibara

were throwing hand gestures at each

other, Midorima noticed that Momoi had

a new bracelet. It was gold plated with

actual diamonds embetted around it.

"Huh?"

"What Midorima-kun?" Momoi looked at

Midorima.

"Oh uh nothing," He was trying to

explain. "It's just when did you get that

new bracelet? It looks new and

expensive."

"Oh this?" She pointed at her new

bracelet. "I got this from... my aunt."

"You're aunt?" Midorima saw in her face

expression that she was lying.

"Umm yeah" Momoi was getting

nervous.

"Are you su-" Midorima was then cut

off by the yells of Aomine, Akashi and

Murasakibara.

"I win" Akashi said.

"No way I won!" Aomine pleaded.

"Stop it, you know I won" Murasakibara

remarked.

Before anything was ensued. Both Kise

and Kuroko were coming back from the

bathroom.

"What are you guys doing?" Kise asked.

"Fighting over pudding" Momoi

answered for them.

"Oh can I-" Kise was cut off.

"No!" All three players said at same

time.

The bell rang. As they were getting their

stuff and putting their trays away,

Midorima saw that Momoi was

whispering towards Kuroko. "He's on to

us?"

"Who's onto us?" whispered Kuroko.

"Midorima" she whispered back.

"We might as well tell him," suggested

Kuroko. "He can probably keep a

secret."

"Alright," she agreed. "But after

practice."

The day still progressed as usual. It

was finally over, the school day. Both

Kuroko and Momoi saw Midorima

walking down the sidewalk reading a

novel.

"Midorima-kun!" yelled Momoi.

Midorima heard his name and turned

into the direction in which it came from.

"What is it you 2 want?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Both Kuroko

and Momoi said.

Midorima saw something that surprised

him the most. Seeing Kuroko and

Momoi holding hands together.

Hope you like it the first chapter :)


	2. Chapter Two: Now Everyone Knows

Midorima finally made it home. "Hey big bro!" greeted a little green haired girl in front of the door.

"Oh hey there Karin," Midorima greeted back. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh just waiting for the pizza delivery man" Karin said.

"Oh you ordered pizza?" exclaimed Midorima.

"Yeah," Karin said. "They said it'd be here in 30 minutes. Well it's been 25 minutes."

"Oh ok," Midorima headed inside. "Come back in when he or she gets here, it's pretty cold out here."

"Ok nii-san!" Karin's final words before Midorima closed the door behind him.

Midorima headed upstairs toward his room. He wanted to clear his mind toward what had happened over the last hour. He put his book bag onto his computer chair and put his jacket back in his closet. He laid back onto his bed and closed his eyes.

_**Flashback**_

"We want to tell you a secret!" The voices of both Momoi and Kuroko were joined.

Midorima looked at both Kuroko and Momoi and to his surprise, he saw both were holding hands and walking toward his direction. "A secret?" He replied back.

"Yes" Momoi answered.

"We wanted to tell you that me and Momoi-san are dating," Kuroko explained. "As an official couple."

"And you're telling me this why?" Midorima was still confused.

"Back there in the Cafeteria," Momoi now talking. "I had thought that you were onto us."

"How?" Midorima stared blankly at both.

"You were asking about this," Momoi pointed at her bracelet. "And you knew how I lie."

"So you're telling me this because I eyed your bracelet?" Midorima said. "That's ridiculous!"

"But I thought-" Kuroko was cut off by Midorima.

"I was just curious where you got it from!" Midorima said. "I actually just wanted to buy one for my little sister since her birthday was coming up!"

"You mean Karin?" Momoi asked.

"Yes" Midorima said while adjusting his glasses.

"Well then," Kuroko was thinking. "Well we're telling you this then because you're our friend."

Midorima slightly gasped. "Well that's flattering and all but.."

"But what?" Both Kuroko and Momoi said.

"Am I the only one that knows?" Midorima wondered.

"At the moment yes," Momoi said. "We'll tell the rest when the moment is right."

"So this was you're little secret?" Midorima asked.

"Yes," Kuroko said. "Don't tell anyone else please."

"Fine" Midorima's final words before he parted ways with the couple.

_**Present**_

"This seems more like a damn burden" Midorima thought.

Midorima had heard the front door open and closed. "Pizza must be here."

Before he was able to get out of his room to get pizza, he heard his computer make a sound. He checked and saw a Friend Request, on Facebook. "Kuzunari Takao." The name of the person who sent it. "Who the heck is this?"

_**Meanwhile...**_

As Kuroko was getting ready for his 5th date with Momoi, he was thinking where they should go next. He had put on a nice white long sleeved formal shirt with dark blue jeans. He then proceeded with putting on his black converse he had recieved on his birthday from his Aunt. He went towards his closet to get his black sweater, exited his room and dashed towards the bathroom. He groomed his hair. Looks the same but not as messy as it was. He then headed towards the front door.

As he was walking towards Momoi's house he saw that the Carnival was in town. "Maybe we should go there."

He saw his girlfriends house and proceeded to knock on the door. "Tetsu-kun."

"Momoi-san" He smiled towards Momoi who happened to be the one who answered the door.

Momoi was wearing a light blue blouse, black jean-shorts and her black converse. "Let me get my sweater before we leave."

They finally headed out. As always, both were holding hands. "So where are we going Tetsu-kun?"

"Well when I was walking toward your house," Kuroko said. "I had seen that the Carnival was in town, so I had thought maybe Momoi-san would like to go there."

"Sounds like fun!" Momoi was excited to know where they were going.

"Glad to hear that" He smiled at her.

Momoi blushed intensely.

They had walked for what seems like 20 minutes before reaching the Carnival. They entered and seen that it has many games that couples could play with.

For the first 2 hours, they were having lots of fun. Through out it all, Kuroko had won Momoi a stuffed panda, a two-pair half silver heart in which Kuroko wears one half while Momoi wears the other, and a bunch more stuff. This continued until both realised that they were hungry.

"Let's get something to eat Momoi-san" Kuroko said while his stomach growled.

"Ok!" Her stomach agreed with his.

They headed out to the food area of the Carnival. "Where shall we get our food?" Kuroko asked Momoi.

"Oooh," Momoi pointed at the little bakery that was set up near the back. "They look like they have nice sweets, let's go there."

They both walked up to the stand. They saw their favorite desserts.

"Ah excuse me!" Kuroko called out to one of the chefs.

"I'll be right with you sir" said the tallest one of them all.

"Ok," Kuroko responded. "So Momoi-san what are you getting?"

"Uhh," Momoi was still deciding in her head. "I dunno, at first I thought I wanted the cupcakes but now I'm conflicted with getting something else."

"Hmm," Kuroko was looking through the pastries one last time. "I too am conflicted as well with the varieties of pastries it has."

"Ok sir- Kurocchin? Momocchin?" The tall pastry chef said.

"Murasakibara?" Both Momoi and Kuroko were shocked that their 'titan' friend was here at the Carnival.

"My my," Murasakibara said while taking off his long pastry chef hat. "Are you 2 on a date?"

"Should we tell him as well?" Momoi whispered into Kuroko's ear.

"We should" He whispered back.

Murasakibara saw the both of them whispering to each other. "Oh, is there something you're not telling me?" He tilted his head.

"Murasakibara," Kuroko began to explain. "Momoi-san and I are a couple."

Murasakibara was shocked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah" Momoi said.

"Hmm," Murasakibara started to observe the couple. "Cotton Candy."

"Umm... what?" Momoi was confused.

"Cotton Candy," Murasakibara said. "You 2 compliment each other like cotton candy since you know, have pink and light blue hair."

"We'll take that as a compliment" Kuroko replied.

"I take it you're voluntarily here to help the Carnival?" Momoi asked.

"Yeah," Murasakibara pulled out a bag of chips from under the table. "It's boring."

"Do you want to eat with us Murasakibara?" Kuroko asked.

"Sure," Murasakibara glanced at the offer. "I could sure use a break."

After finally picking their desserts, Kuroko, Momoi, and Murasakibara headed out for a table. They all ate. Momoi and Kuroko were pleased that Murasakibara was a great pastry chef. While they were together, Murasakibara had asked about their relationship. They told him that they were on their 5th date.

After an hour of talking, Kuroko checked his watch, 9:35 P.M.

"We should get going Momoi-san" Kuroko helped her up from her seat.

"Ok," she waved back at Murasakibara. "See you later Murasakibara."

"See you later."

They left out of the Carnival and headed back to Momoi's house. As they were walking, Kuroko felt the prsence of someone tailing them.

"What's wrong Tetsu?" Momoi felt Kuroko's hand tightening his grip onto her hand.

"I think someone is following us" He whispered to her.

He turned around and Momoi was right behind him. "Come out!" He yelled out.

Three boys came out. "Well well you trying to be a hero?" One of them said.

Kuroko saw that one had spiky hair, another with long hair and the last one with a Mohawk. They all seemed to be dressed the same. "Hey Girl, why are you with this little man?" The one with the Mohawk said toward Momoi.

Momoi did not respond.

"Hey answer me!" He yelled.

"Shut up!" A man with dark blue hair came from behind the boys.

"Seriously? You guys need to stop dressing the same. Such a cliché" said a yellow haired man walking along side the other boy.

"Why don't you pick on somebody you're own size" Another boy said this time he had red hair.

The three thugs turned around. "We would but you're shorter than us" the thug with the spiky hair snickered.

"Aomine, Kise, Akashi," Momoi astonished to see them all together. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Apparantly saving you doesn't count?" Aomine retorted.

"Saving? You think you guys can take us on?" The boy with the long haired questioned them.

"Well let's find out" Kise replied.

"You're on pretty boy!" The Mohawk boy yelled at Kise.

"Prettu boy? Bitch I'm sexy!" Kise screamed back.

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves" Kuroko said towards Kise.

"KUROKOCCHI!" Kise cried hearing the words come out of his best friends mouth.

"Let's just get it over with already" suggested Akashi.

_**A few minutes later...**_

"That didn't last long" Kuroko said.

"Didn't think I had it in me" Kise said.

"Well at least Akashi didn't kill them" Aomine said.

"I should but I don't kill worthless people" remarked Akashi.

They all saw the thugs on the floor beaten the crap out of them.

"We should continue walking with you guys in case they come back up from that" suggested Momoi.

"Good idea" Aomine agreed.

They all walked towards Momoi's house.

"So what were you 3 doing?" Kuroko asked.

"We all went to go see a movie" Akashi replied.

"Which movie?" Momoi asked.

"Some martial arts movie" Kise answered.

"So that's where some of your moves came from" Kuroko said.

"Ok," Akashi grinned. "What were you 2 doing?"

Kuroko and Momoi stopped the group.

"Yeah what were you 2 doing?" Kise repeated Akashi's question.

"Sh-should we tell them?" Momoi whispered into Kuroko's ear.

"I think we should." He whispered back.

The trio were observing the conversation that Kuroko and Momoi were having. "Oi! Are you gonna answer us or what?" Aomine was annoyed of their secrecy.

"Huh," Kuroko exhaled. "Well guys me and Momoi-san are dating. As a couple."

Aomine and Kise were struck by the revelation.

"Good," Akashi commented. "You 2 always seemes to have good chemistry."

"Thank you." Both Kuroko and Momoi were flattered by Akashi.

"Well you 2 do seem adorable together" Kise said.

Kuroko and Momoi smiled at Kise for accepting them.

"Well if it's gonna be like that," Aomine scratched his head. "I better be the damn Godfather of your child."

Kuroko and Momoi were happy to see that their friends accepted their relationship.

Phew! Chapter 2 is pretty long :) chapter 3 here I come. Hope you guys like it.


	3. Chapter Three: A Lil' Stalker Problem

**RIIIIING** The sound of a phone filled the air of the silenced room.

The dark blue haired boy reached from his covers toward the counter that had the ringing phone. "W-what!?" The boy yawned.

"Dai-chan?" A female voice was heard.

"Satsuki!?" Aomine rubbed his eyes. "What the heck do you want!? On a Saturday morning!?"

"Well sorry but listen," Momoi voiced over the phone. "We need your help."

"We?" Aomine was trying to get comfortable once again in his bed. "Who the hell is there with you!?"

"Tetsu-kun" she said.

"Tetsu!?" Aomine slightly elevated his voice over the phone. "What do you guys want me to do on a Saturday morning!?"

"Well the thing is..." Momoi began whispering.

"Oi spit it out!" Aomine yelled in at his phone.

"There's a stalker" A male voice now entered the phone conversation.

"Is that you Tetsu?" Aomine asked the voice.

"Yes" Kuroko replied.

"And you say a stalker?" Aomine mentioned. "Let me guess another creep is following Satsuki!?"

"Actually no-" Kuroko was cut.

"It's actually a girl!" Momoi talked over. "She's been following my Tetsu."

"For... Tetsu?" Aomine now sat on his bed. "This has to be a prank."

"No it's not!" Another male voice was heard.

"Kise!?" Aomine was surprised.

"Yeah Aominecchi" Kise answered.

"If you're there why do you still need me!?" Aomine yelled into his phone once more.

"Well because he isn't as attractive as we thought" both Kuroko and Momoi said.

"You guys are mean" Kise cried.

"And why do you need me?" Aomine laid on his pillow.

"Momoi-san said that with your scary face," Kuroko said onto the phone. "You might scare her away."

Aomine gave a stern look at his own phone. "Really!? I don't have a scary face!"

"Still come" All three said over the phone.

"Geez fine," Aomine gave in. "Where at?"

"Here at the large new park they opened" answered Kuroko.

"Fine be there in a jif" Aomine said.

"Ok" Momoi hanged up.

_**Geez **_Aomine looked up at the ceiling as he laid. _**How did I even manage to get involved in this messed?**_ Aomine got up and headed to the bathroom that was across the hall from his room.

He went and did his usual business. He fixed his bedhead, looked the same just not as messy. He also washed and floshed his teeth, as he did that he glanced at himself from in front of the mirror. _**Am I really that scary looking? **_Aomine thought as he spit the toothbrush paste onto the sink. _**Seriously? I thought Murasakibara was the scary one...**_ He then exited the bathroom and proceeded back into his room.

Aomine looked at his clock. _**9:39 a.m.? **_Aomine went towards his closet. _**This better be damn important that I'm missing my sleep on a Saturday morning! **_He put on a normal white long sleeved shirt, a pair of navy blue jeans, his Jordan's and his navy jacket. He exited his room and proceeded down the stair case.

As he was about to exit the kitchen, he noticed a note on the table. "Huh?" He headed towards the table. _Dear sweetie, I know you expected me home for another few days but my office called and they needed me again for a business trip. I'm sorry, I left some money in the jar for groceries for a few days. Dunno know when I'll be back. And again I'm so sorry, take care. Love Mom. _"Tch." Aomine folded the note and put it in his pocket. "Classic mom as always." The last few words being said by Aomine as he left the house.

As Aomine was walking towards the new park that had opened, he noticed a few familiar faces. "Huh?"

"Oh my god it's him!" A man with spiky hair told his friends.

"Run! He's gonna kick our asses again!" All three juveniles ran away once more.

"Idiots" Aomine slowly grinned.

He finally approached the new made park. _**No kidding**_Aomine thought as he entered it. _**This park is actually pretty darn beautiful**_**. **Aomine was smiling.

As he wandered about, he finally sees the three from afar. _**Finally**_He hurried his pace. As he walked he noticed Momoi going for her phone. **RIIING! **His phones ringtone went off once more. "What!?" He yelled.

"Dai-chan!" She yelled back. "Where are you?"

"Right behind all three of you!" The three turned and looked at their surroundings. They finally see him.

"Don't come any closer" Kuroko now had the phone.

"What? Why?" Aomine asked.

"We need you 'ambush' the girl" Now Kise had the phone.

"What do you mean 'ambush' the damn girl!?" He retorted.

"Scare her from behind" Once again Momoi has her phone.

"Really?" He stared at the trio bluntly from where he was standing. "That's your great plan Satsuki!?"

"For a guy who really hates Saturday mornings," Kise once again had the phone. "You sure ask a lot of questions."

"Shut up and go die alone!" He gave Kise a penance stare.

"I think my soul has been taken away" Kise stood there like a statue almost dropping Momoi's phone.

"Will you do it or not?" Kuroko now had the phone.

"Fine," Aomine sighed. "Where is she at? And be subtle about it, don't want her to see me coming."

Kuroko looked at the direction in which the Pine trees are located at. "Behind the 2nd tree in the 1st row."

Aomine hung up now and headed to that direction. _**I'm totally gonna regret this.**_

As he was circling around, he noticed a few features in the new park that many other parks did not have. For starters, he noticed that the park was cut off intodifferent sections, he walked into a route where Cherry Blossoms grew as well a big pond. He then now after a few minutes, entered the Pine tree section where there was a swamp like view.

He was finally able to see Kuroko's stalker. _**They weren't kidding **_Aomine thought as he slowly crept behind her. _**It is a girl. **_

He finally was close enough. "What are you doing ma'am?"

The girl was surprised and jumped a little. "I'M SORRY OFFICER! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME AWAY!" She raised her hands and slowly turned around.

"I'm not an officer" Aomine said towards her.

"Oh" She put her hands down and put them back onto pockets to warm them.

"What are you doing spying at my friends?" He asked her.

"I wasn't spying!" She raised her voice to be defensive. "I'm merely... admiring the view."

"That's not what I see" Aomine retorted.

"Then what do you see 'officer'?" She mocked him.

"I see this woman spying on my 2 best friends and an annoying model" Aomine raised his voice in trying to intimidate the girl.

"Y-you're best friends with that gorgeous light blue haired boy!?" The brunette asked not trying to hide her blush.

"Yes," He answered. "And he's taken lady."

She then was devastated. "W-what!?"

"He's taken" He repeated once more.

"You mean to tell me that h-he's on a date with that wretched pink haired woman!?" She yelled while pointing at Momoi from a far.

"Watch it" He defended his friend. "She might be annoying but she is also my best friend."

"I thought she was the model.." She flooded with tears.

Aomine was now annoyed. "That's the guy with the yellow hair."

"Him!?" Tbe brunnete's glasses broke. "He doesn't even look that sexy."

"Believe me," Aomine said. "We tell him that."

"Ugh," She got up from the dirt. "Eww now I'm dirty."

Aomine stood there as she cleaned her jeans off. _**I cannot believe that this woman is more annoying than Satsuki and that says something **_Aomine faintly grinned.

"Well I better go now.." She sulked as she walked past Aomine.

"What's your name?" Aomine asked the girl.

She ignored him and left. _**Why are women so damn stubborn!? **_Aomine thought to himself before he left back to his friends.

He is finally back to his friends. "Did you take care of that problem?" Kuroko asked him as Aomine approached.

"Yeah," Aomine had his arms behind his bed. "You owe me for this."

"We are" Momoi said.

"Really?" Aomine slightly laughed. "What is it then?"

"I thought letting you be the Godparent was enough..." Kuroko said.

Aomine laughed a bit more. "Yeah I gues you're right."

"Well you 2 can head back home!" Momoi said towards both Aomine and Kise.

"I actually want to explore more of this new place.." Aomine scratched his head.

"Me too!" Kise agreed.

"But we were on a da-" Kuroko was cut off.

"Gotcha!" Aomine headed towards a different direction.

"Where are yo-" Aomine instantly 'kidnapped' Kise with him.

"Shut up" Aomine said.

"Thank you" Both Momoi and Kuroko said while walking the opposite way.

"You're welcome" Aomine smiled while he took a muffled Kise with him.

They finally had a good distance away from the couple. "What was that for!?" Kise was furious.

"Did you not see that they were on a date you moron!" Aomine said.

"Again!?" Kise was oblivious.

"Yes," Aomine walked down more into the park. "Now come on!"

"Come on where Aominecchi?" Kise sulked a little.

"Explore this new park," Aomine said. "Come on this is tbe last time I'm saying this."

"Ah ok!" Kise walked with Aomine.

"Put on a disguise" Aomine suggested.

"What why?!" Kise asked.

"Do you not realise that half the woman in the park are following us right behind us?" Aomine stopped himself with Kise and turned him around.

"I guess you're right." Kise agreed.

Hope you enjoy this chapter :3 next chapter will now commence. Let's hope it doesn't take a long while to write it like this one


	4. Chapter 4: Underneath The Blossoms

"So Momoi-san," the light blue haired boy said lowly. "Where would you like to visit first?"

Momoi thought for a few seconds before giving out directions to her lover. "Let's go see... the Cherry Blossom trees!"

"Really?" Kuroko asked.

"I'm only familiar with those trees to be honest..." Momoi hid under her red beanie.

"That's ok," Kuroko smiled towards to try relief her of her 'embarrassment.'"Those are the only trees I know too around here."

"Are you only saying that to comfort me?" Momoi puffed her cheeks.

"No I truly only know those trees around here" Kuroko said once more.

"Ok." Momoi took his words and she happily smiled once more.

"Let's go then." Kuroko reached for her hand and held it. They walked together into the direction in which the sun came from.

They crossed what seemed to be a little bridge that was over the parks' big pond. "Wait Tetsu." The pinkette stopped.

"What's the matter?" Kuroko turned toward the direction in which Momoi looked at. "Oh."

"Isn't it very beautiful?" Momoi said as she leaned on the bridges fence.

As the sun was coming up from the horizon, the light reflected off the ponds' water which made it sparkle. Added with the white roses around growing with other beautiful flowers around it, made the sight much more beautiful as the sun rose.

Kuroko smiled and walked towards the fence next to Momoi. "This is a beautiful sight."

As Momoi laid her head on his shoulder, he laid his head onto hers and both of them enjoyed the view.

Almost an hour had passed until the sight of heaven was no more. They started walking once more into the direction in which the cherry blossom trees were located. "That was very pretty." Momoi said as they walked

"It was." Kuroko agreed.

"I wonder what Dai-chan and Ki-chan are doing?" Momoi fixed her beanie.

**TO AOMINE AND KISE**

"Goddammit Kise!" Aomine yelled as he tried to run from the crowd of fangirls behind him and Kise.

"I'm sorry Aominecchi!" Kise sulked and yelled back at Aomine as both were trying to escape the grasp and sight of his own fans.

"KEEP RUNNING YOU IDIOT!" Were Aomine's last words before he and Kise were out of sight into the horizon.

**BACK TO KUROKO AND MOMOI**

"Aomine gets easily annoyed by Kise but," Kuroko answered. "Their probably doing something stupid like they always do."

"Yeah I'm guessing you're right" Momoi slightly giggled.

As they were walking they heard what seemed to be screams. "What the-" Kuroko was cut off by the screams of Aomine and Kise running from a crowd of ladies.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Were the last screams of Aomine and Kise before they managed to get out of the park.

Kuroko and Momoi were waving their hands into the air trying to clear up the dirt in the air left by the crowd. "Well that was convenient." Momoi coughed.

"Well at least they weren't doing something stupid." Kuroko said which made Momoi and himself giggle.

"Come on now" Momoi once again joined her hand with Kuroko and resumed their walk.

They walked until they stopped once more to look at the parks' map to see where they were. Upon looking at it, they noticed that they were not far from it. All they need to do pass were the ponds which had flamingos. Across from it using another bridge were the cherry blossom trees.

They resume their walk once again.

Upon their arrival near the ponds, they noticed that the flamingos themeselves arrived as well.

"Look Tetsu." Momoi pointed at what seemed to be a flamingo pair and their baby. "It looks cute doesn't it?"

Kuroko glanced at it. "It does look very cute." He agreed.

"I'm surprised that many flamingoes are out here in the cold." Momoi wondered.

"Well it is the very start of November," Kuroko said. "It's not winter yet, so, I presume this weather we're having really doesn't affect them."

"Yeah you're probably right." Momoi agreed.

Before starting to walk, the baby flamingo approached the pair. "Honk." The baby flamingo lightly said.

"Aww!" Momoi kneeled to see the flamingo closer.

"You should be careful Momoi-san." Kuroko said as he also kneeled closer to Momoi.

"Don't worry Tetsu-kun," Momoi said as she gazed at the bird. "I'm just looking at her."

"'Her'?" Kuroko glanced at Momoi.

"Yeah," Momoi said. "I just get this feeling that this flamingo is a girl."

"Oh," Kuroko surprisingly smiled at her conclusion.

The baby flamingo went back to it's parents after a few minutes inspecting both Momoi and Kuroko.

"Alright," Momoi stood up. "Let's go now."

"Right" Kuroko agreed.

As they turned into the direction of the small bridge that will lead them to the Cherry Blossoms, they heard what seemed to be the little flamingo. "HONK!" She screeched.

Momoi and Kuroko turned back. "I think she's saying 'bye'?" Momoi suggested.

Kuroko then waived his hand goodbye. "Bye!" He said.

Momoi joined and did the same. "Goodbye!" She said.

They turned once more and headed to the trees. As they crossed the bridge, they saw that the flamigos were flying away in the same direction.

"There they go." Kuroko said.

"Yeah" Momoi trying to hold on to her beanie through out the gust the flamingoes did.

They finally got to the trees. "Wow" Momoi gazed at the cherry blossoms.

"Indeed," Kuroko added. "These are much smaller and much more beautiful than others I have seen."

"Yeah" Momoi touched the cherry colored leafs from one of the trees branch.

"These trees remind me of someone I know." Kuroko said as laid on the ground which had lots of the cherry blossom trees leafs.

"And who might that be?" Momoi quickly joined him on the ground, laying belly flat and turned to look at her partner.

"Well it's you silly." He smiled and giggled as he turned his head to look into her direction.

Momoi blushed at his compliment and she did not try to hide it. "Is it because they're pink just like my hair?" She asked.

"That and they are very strong just like you." He added to his answer.

Momoi blushed much more. "Hehehe" she giggled.

The silence was with them as they lay and observed the trees around them. The silence then broke until Kuroko turned his whole body to look at Momoi.

"Momoi-san?" Kuroko said.

Momoi now too turned to her side to look at Kuroko. "Yes Tetsu-kun?" She replied

"I was wondering," Kuroko began. "Do you like kids?"

Momoi was shocked to hear those words come out from Kuroko's mouth. "W-what!?" She stuttured.

"Do you like kids?" He asked once more.

Momoi was confused. She did not know how to answer his question. "I-I u-umm" she flailed around.

"It's ok," Kuroko put his hand on Momoi's cheek to slow her down. "You don't have to answer it now."

"No wait!" Momoi finally found her words. "I do like kids. It's just... don't you think we're young?"

"What?" Kuroko was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh?" Momoi saw his confused face. "I thought you were asking cause you wanted to-"

"No silly," Kuroko finally understood. "I was just wondering about them."

"Oh... OH!" Momoi felt embarrased and put her hands around her face to try to cover up her mouth.

"Don't worry Momoi-san." Again Kuroko comforts her as he lighlty put his hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Tetsu-kun," she lightly said. "I thought you meant you wanted to do the deed."

"Ugh no," he said. "What I mean is yes but until we're older."

"You really mean that?" Momoi asked.

"Yeah," He gave her a smile. "I love you, Satsuki."

"S-satsuki!?" Momoi was shocked to hear her first name come out of his mouth.

He nodded. "Yeah, well since you always call me by my-" Kuroko was interrupted when Momoi lashed a hug onto him.

"THAT WAS SOO CUTE TETSU!" She seemingly squished Kuroko.

"M-Momoi s-san," Kuroko was gasping for air. "Y-you're s-suffocating m-me."

"Oh sorry." She quickly let go after realising Kuroko was out of breath.

"Thank you" Kuroko said as he brought himself to his knees and quickly fixed his clothes.

Momoi quickly brought herself to her knees as well. "I love you too, Tetsu-kun!"

"I love you too." He said it once more.

He leaned in closer to Momoi and kissed her. His lips meet hers. Their kiss was passionate. They only stopped until one or the other gasped for air.

"How many times have we kissed?" Momoi giggled.

"I lost count." Kuroko made Momoi giggle.

Hope you like this chapter :) sorry for updating this late. Lots of stuff and what not lol anyways please leave a review if you like and hopefully the next chapter doesn't take as long as this one to update.


	5. Chapter 5: A Lil Scratch and Cake

"Hey Tetsu?" The pink haired girl said as she laid next to her lover.

"Yes Momoi-san?" The light blue haired boy answered as he seemingly opened his eyes from his nap.

"Can you help me go up this tree?" She pointed at a certain tree that stood out from the rest.

Kuroko looked at the tree. The cherry blossom had a big branch sticking put unlike the rest of the others that had all of its branches going upward. The branch looked like it could only support so little however. "Are you sure? It doesn't really look that good." Kuroko told Momoi.

"Well... it's just for a bit," she bit her lip. "It's not like I'm gonna stay on it very long."

"I don't want to see you get hurt however." Kuroko had a sad look upon him.

"Please?" She pleaded.

"Fine." Kuroko sighed.

He got himself up and helped Momoi up from her position. They then headed towards the tree. Although it didn't look like it, Kuroko was quite strong and easily lifted Momoi san onto his shoulders. "Do you reach?" He asked as Momoi reached for the branch.

"Yes." She quickly gripped onto it.

She slowly climbed up and sat on the branch. "What can you see from up there?" Said Kuroko from below.

She then stood up on it and observed the surroundings in the park. "Not much," She put one hand onto one of the branches to hold her balance and the other over her eyes to block out the sun. "Really can't see much other than the marsh that had the flamingos."

As she observed more, Kuroko heard the sound of something breaking slowly. "I think you should get down now Momoi-san!" He yelled from below.

"Eh?" Momoi was about to say something until something cut her off; the sound of the branch breaking and falling.

As she fell she was quickly caught by Kuroko. "Are you ok?" Kuroko slowly put her down back on her feet.

"Yeah," She looked around to see the mess she had done and the solely looked back at her boyfriend. "Thanks for savin- TETSU!" She gasped as looked at Kuroko's head.

"W-what's wrong?" He asked.

"YOU'RE BLEEDING FROM YOUR HEAD!" She couldn't believe that blood was coming out of his head.

Kuroko then touched his head, felt the blood and then looked back at his hand to see his blood. "I-is it yours or mine?" Kuroko asked.

"It's yours!" Momoi tried holding back her tears. "Did the branch hit you?"

Kuroko sighed. "Yeah," he said clearing his throat. "Didn't want to you be be worried.."

Momoi the hugged her boyfriend and soon let all her tears flood onto his chest. "Y-you b-baka!" She sniffled. "Don't do that, it hit you pretty hard didn't it?"

"..." Kuroko didn't say a word.

Momoi then wiped her tears away. "Well my house is close," she grabbed Kuroko's hand. "Let's go there and I'll just fix you up."

Kuroko smiled and gently caressed Momoi's cheek. "Let's go then."

She blushed. "Ok then let's go."

They soon walked out of the park quickly, heading towards the first exit they see. They soon found themeselves in familiar streets and headed west. They walked for 10 minutes and they approached Momoi's house. The house was white roofed and the walls of both thd main house and garage were baige. No car was parked outside.

She opened the door with her keys and they both walked in. "Your parents aren't home?" Kuroko asked Momoi who looked the door behind them.

"No," she quickly took off her sweater and scarf revealing her long sleeved white shirt. "They're both at work, you can take your jacket off Tetsu."

Tetsu then took his his sweater revealing a short sleeved black shirt. "Umm where can I put them?"

"Just put them on that couch over there for now," she said as she walked into the kitchen. "Wait here Tetsu, I'll be back. I'm gonna bring a towel and hot water for your wound, ok?"

"Ok." Kuroko then acquainted himself with her living room. Wasn't the first time he has sat on the exact spot on the couch. He then looked into the kitchen. He saw Momoi bring the hot water from there and put it simply on thd coffee table. She then headed upstairs for the towels. She quickly came back and sat next to Kuroko to further inspect his wound.

She dipped part of the end of the towel into the water and gentle applied it to Kuroko's wound. "HOT-TA-TA!" Were the sounds of Kuroko who reacted towards the hot steaming towel.

"Hold still Tetsu," she quickly dipped the towel it once more into the small bucket thst contained the hot water. "I can't work on your wound if you keep moving."

"S-sorry-OW!" He whimpered.

"I'm sorry too," Momoi had already wiped most of the blood from the scratch. "This is a really big scratch you have here though."

"Is it really?" Kuroko said, finally able to handle the heat of the towel.

"Yeah..." She bit her lip. "I'm really sorry Tetsu. I should've listen to you."

Kuroko then felt what seemed to be a tear drop fall onto his forehead. "Momoi-san..." Kuroko then gently put up and wiped her rolling tears of her cheek. He then leaned forward and kissed herback in the lips but it wasn't a usual kiss, it was a comfort kiss. "You shouldn't put all the blame onto yourself."

Momoi, still somewhat sobbing, kissed him back. "But I'm so sorry, I should've listened to you." She had no more tears to take out.

"And I should've put more effort into stopping you," Kuroko was comforting Momoi. "So don't put all the blame onto yourself." He gave her a big ol' smile.

She smiled back. "Thank you Tetsu," she still saw a bit of blood. "I should continue cleaning your scratch." She picked up the towel from her lap and quickly dipped it into the hot water.

After a few minutes, she was all done. "There, good as new." She got up from the couch and quickly put the towel in the dirty clothes upstairs and deposited the water in the sink.

As she did that, Kuroko just sat on the couch. He looked at his phone to see the time. "4:07 p.m." He spoke underneath his breathe. Momoi the joined him back onto the couch.

Kuroko had noticed that Momoi had tied her her back, into a ponytail. "I should check your scratch one more time Tetsu." She said.

"I think it's ok now Momoi-san." Kuroko said not bothered of the scratch on his head anymore.

"Are you sure?" She tried once more to convince him to let her check it.

"Yes I'm sure." He gave her a reassuring look.

"O-ok," she then laid her back onto her couch. "Do you want anything? Like water?"

"I'm ok," he answered, he also laid back onto the couch. "Not really thirsty or hung-" He was then cut off by the betrayal of his own stomach growling.

Momoi gave Kuroko a stern look. "Tetsu, your stomach says otherwise." She broke her serious look with her giggle until she was cut off by her own stomach as well.

"I see your also hungry as well," Kuroko said. "Maybe we should go eat something."

"Of course!" She agreed. "But do you really want to go out?"

"Ehh not so much." Kuroko said.

"Maybe I should cook us som-" Momoi was cut off.

"Maybe I SHOULD be the one to cook." Kuroko said over her.

"Ehh?" She gave him a dumbfound look.

"Let's face it Momoi-san," Kuroko thought of words to not sound insulting. "But... you really can't cook well..."

"I know..." Momoi frowned and looked down. Her words surprised Kuroko.

"Wait... you know?" He repeated the last words she said.

"Yeah," she said. "My mother nor my father gave me their time to show me how to cook. So I thought that maybe... I could try to learn myself." She then put her legs onto the couch and hugged them. "I thought maybe then I could've learned." She sighed.

Kuroko then thought of a good idea. "Maybe I should show you how to cook."

His words nos surprised Momoi. "Ehh?"

"I could teach you how to cook." He smiled trying to cheer her up.

"Y-you will?" She was now pumped.

"Yeah!" He gave her a thumbs up.

"Who taught you how to cook Tetsu?" Momoi wanting to know where Kuroko learned from.

"Well at first, it was my mother," he began with who had taught him. "Later, after learning that Murasakibara knew how to cook when he first joined the basketball team, he taught me more."

"Ehh? Mukkun showed you as well?" Momoi was astounded that Murasakibara would part take into teaching Kuroko how to cook.

"When it comes to cooking," Kuroko scratched his head. "Murasakibara wouldn't hesitate to show you unlike in basketball."

"Oh I see!" She said.

"Alright then," Kuroko got up from the couch. "Let's go cook now, malady." He lent his hand out.

Momoi gently returned the favor. "Right behind you."

They proceeded into the kitchen. Kuroko checked the refrigerator to see what was available to cook, while Momoi checked the shelves. Kuroko then pulled out what seemed to be eggs, milk and other various ingredients. "Umm Tetsu?" Momoi asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"What exactly are we gonna cook?" She said.

"Well," he put the ingredients on the counter. "Do you have any cake mix?"

"Cake?" She wondered what that was about.

"Yes, cake." He repeated.

"We do but," she took out a chocolate cake bake mix from the right top shelf. "What's this about?"

"Well to be honest," Kuroko said. "He has only taught me how to bake a... cake."

"Oh that's why..." She passed the cake mix to him.

"You still want to do this?" He questioned her motives.

"Yes please!" She pleaded.

"Ok then." He said.

**A Few Hours Later...**

"Phew!" Kuroko said as he laid 2 full but small circular cakes onto the kitchen table.

"We're finally done!" Momoi said as she wiped the flour off her face.

They both looked at both cakes, one made by Kuroko snd the other made by Momoi with help from Kuroko. "Now to test the taste!" Kuroko took out a knife and fork.

"Y-you sure you wanna taste mine first Tetsu?" She was worried it might kill him.

"Yeah I'm sure." He cut a piece of Momoi's cake. He laid the small piece on the small plate. He slowly reached with his fork and slowly put the piece of cake closer to his face. He started to sweat and hesitated, along with Momoi. He closed his eyes and he put it in his mouth. He chewed.

"How does it taste Tetsu?" Momoi was concerned.

He swallowed the cake. "It tastes... amazing."

"Really?" She was astonished.

"Yeah!" He took another piece, this time however, this piece was now reaching towards Momoi's face. "Here, try it."

Momoi put the piece of cake into her mouth and to her amazement, she quickly came to the same conclusion as Kuroko. "This is amazing!"

"What did I tell you Momoi-san?" Kuroko laid the fork on the plate.

"You were right!" She hugged her boyfriend. "If I try really hard, I can learn something new!"

"Yeah," Kuroko looked around the kitchen and noticed how dirty it was. "We should probably clean this kitchen before your parents come back."

Momoi then looked around herself. "I guess you're right." She giggled.

After they were cleaning the kitchen, they heard the front door open. "Satsuki! Are you home? Yelled a feminine voice.

"Yes mother." She replied back.

Two sets of footsteps approached the kitchen. "My my Satsuki, you made cake?" Said a brunette.

"Oh hello Kuroko." A tall man with pink hair called out to Kuroko.

"Hello sir." Kuroko politely replied.

"Kuroko," the brunette soon took off her sweater. "Did you teach my daughter how to cook?"

"Yes I did," Kuroko said. "And she did a splendid job. Come here and try it."

Both Momoi's parents quickly did what they did by putting their jackets onto the coat racket and quickly tried their daughter's and boyfriend's cakes. They tasted both cakes and were surprised that their cakes weren't ths bad. "My my Satsuki you did a splendid job!" Her mother complimented.

"Thanks Mom!" She liked her mother's response. "What about you dad?"

"Needs less sugar," he said as he finished his piece of cake. "But overall, it's really good."

"Thanks!" Momoi said.

The whole family were enjoying their meal. Kuroko then took out his cellphone and was shocked to know what time it was. "9:54 p.m." he blurted put.

"9:54 P.M.?" Momoi said.

"I have to get home now Momoi-san." He quickly headed for his stuff that he had left on the couch.

"Oi Kuroko," a masculine voice from the kitchen said. "You don't want a lift?"

"That's ok." Kuroko declined.

"Baka," Momoi said. "It's dark outside, you should let my dad take you."

"I suppose you're right." He gladly accepted now.

"Let's go then." Momoi's father got his keys and and his jacket and headed to his car first.

"Tetsu..." Momoi stopped Kuroko before he left.

"Yes?" He answered her.

"Be careful with my dad." She warned him.

"Why is that?" He was now a bit worried.

"Let's just say..." she gulped. "He can be very intimidating."

"Thanks for the heads up," Kuroko leaned in, hugged Momoi and kissed her on the forehead. "Bye now."

"Bye now." She waved back.

"Bye Kuroko." Said Momoi's mother from the kitchen who is putting away the leftover cake.

"Bye." He closed the door behind him and got inside the truck.

"So Kuroko," Momoi's father said as he got the car out of the garage's driveway. "Where to?"

"That way." He pointed into the east direction.

"So Kuroko," Momoi's father said as he stopped at a red light. "You ever had the TALK?"

"Oh god..." Kuroko said underneath his breathe.

**A/N: **Finally I was able to update! Thanks for waiting patiently, you know life and whatnot. Anyways here's a good Thanksgiving treat for all of you. Oh snd the reason why sometimes my story can be read from one side is because sometimes when my laptop is messy, I usually type these from my phone. Lol. Anyways have a good Thanksgiving :3


End file.
